


Thoughts Of A Lonely Captain

by afteriwake



Series: The Dorkverse [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Canon, Dorky Kirk, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Lonely Pike, Mirror Universe, POV Christopher Pike, Personality Swap, Pike Lives, Sort Of, captain's logs, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Maybe it's time to retire...





	Thoughts Of A Lonely Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> Okay. So first off, this is not the _actual_ Mirrorverse as portrayed in ST: TOS. This entire series was formed from a really great Star Trek RPS prompt for what amounted to Mirrorverse versions of the AOS crew that was inspired by a behind-the-scenes shot of the actresses playing the cat tailed aliens in “Star Trek Into Darkness” teasing Chris Pine as he was studying the script with his glasses on. I lost the actual Tumblr post URL where I saw the original post, but I believe **trinityofone** on Tumblr said “ _#so what we’ve learned is that CHRIS isn’t boldly going anywhere #how much would i actually love to see the dork!mirrorverse where kirk wears this glasses and is actually very skittish with the alien ladies #(very very much) #chris pine_.” 
> 
> Then **leupagus** replied with “ _NO LIE, I would totally read the RPS AU where it was like, Bruce captaining the Enterprise, with CPine as his fail first officer and ZQuints as the most irritated science officer in the universe and Saldana being angry in seventy different languages and Urban being like the nerdiest doctor ever. And every time they go on vacation CPine comes back with some horrible story about twin cat-ladies who tried to peg him with their tails._ ” While I’m not comfortable with RPS fic I liked the idea and I brought it up to **GreenSkyOverMe** as something to write for a donation and she seemed to be intrigued by it. This was supposed to be one long 15K word fic, but I'm aiming for a series of that length instead.

_Captain’s Log, Stardate 2259.55: Sometimes I wonder how I ended up with this crew. If you look at the most trusted members of my crew, they shouldn’t work. Kirk is one of the most skittish first officers I’ve ever seen, and I'm not entirely sure he wouldn’t abdicate captainship of the Enterprise to someone else if something happened to me and he had to be in charge. For being a Vulcan, Commander Spock is certainly the most irritable one I’ve ever met and he wears his emotions on his sleeve, even if that emotion is mostly anger and irritability. The only person he _doesn’t_ get irritated with is Lieutenant Uhura, for some reason. I wouldn’t put it past them to be an item. And Commander Spock is bad enough but half the time when Lieutenant Uhura gets upset I can’t tell what she’s upset about because she’s bouncing between at least seventy languages._

_At least the other members of the crew are...better isn’t the term I’m looking for but it will have to suffice. Doctor McCoy may be the biggest nerd I have ever met, no offense to him, but he knows his medicine in and out. Montgomery Scott has no sense of humor and seems to be a teetotaler, but he’s at least pleasant to be around. His assistant...not so much. Lieutenant Sulu seems to spend most of his time babysitting Lieutenant Chekov, which is good because I still have no idea how I ended up with a literal teenager as my navigator. Let’s just hope he doesn’t pick up Sulu’s bad habit of...fraternizing with everyone. In any way._

Captain Pike thought for a moment, then played back the log and erased the bit about Sulu’s over-friendliness with everyone on the crew. The upper brass didn’t know he was a horn-dog. When he was done he leaned back in the chair behind his desk, situated in his bedroom to look out at the stars outside. Lovely view, really. He knew there were plenty of people who wanted to be up there. And he did, too, but...it had been a long time up in space for him and less time on Earth, less time at his ranch. He missed his horses and he missed the day to day routine where you could _tell_ when a day ended and when it began.

He picked up the stylus he used for his PADD and adjusted his reading spectacles. You would think in this day and age a man wouldn’t need glasses, but he did, and so did his First Officer. He had to admit, where glasses made him look more dignified they just added to Kirk’s boyish appeal. Maybe one day he’d stop being so damn skittish and take advantage of any of the women cow-eyeing him. He doubted it, but maybe. If Kirk was still a virgin, honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised.

Of course, that was Kirk. _He_ wasn’t a virgin but aside from Montgomery, most of the crew was too young for him, and he didn’t like the idea of any liaisons with crew anyway. He missed...steadiness. A steady day, a steady relationship, a steady life.

Maybe when they docked back in San Francisco, he should resign.

There was a crash outside his quarters and he groaned. He was starting to recognize Kirk’s various crashes and bangs. He was probably bringing him a cup of tea from Scotty’s stash of Earl Grey and...if there was anything left in the cup he’d be surprised. “Kirk? You alive out there?”

“Yes, sir. Yes, Captain, sir,” he heard Kirk say. A moment later Kirk was in the doorway, and it appeared as though the tea was soaking the front of his uniform and he may have broken his glasses again. As he moved forward, there was an indication of a limp. Kirk was a good Commander, but dear God, he was a walking disaster when it came to his klutziness. Maybe he should promote Spock before he retired…

“Wearing my tea again?” Pike asked.

“No, sir. Just the water,” Kirk said. After a moment, he held up a tea bag. “I know I’m a klutz, sir. That’s why I had Scotty give me the bag and the cup of water separately. And I should probably have gotten hotter water, but it burns when the really hot stuff...you know.”

Pike had to grin at that. Kirk was learning, adapting. Good. As he walked over and got the tea bag from Kirk’s grasp, he had the fleeting thought that maybe, just maybe, this motley crew could survive without him. 

He hoped.


End file.
